Obligations Of A Friend
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Chapter One: After the council's routine testing of Arthur, Merlin comforts him in a rather unexpected fashion. Chapter Two: Merlin discovers the best way to comfort Arthur, is with Gwaine.
1. The First Time

**It was Greenleafgirl who wrote a review ages ago asking for this, and I hadn't forgotten it. It is probably a useful interlude before I start the next story of his series. **

Arthur sprawled back on the bed, eyes closed, chest rising and falling. Uther was the last one to leave him. Again Merlin had not been present for the testing but this time his absence wasn't questioned. Uther went out of the door and almost pulled it closed. Then he paused and peered through the slight gap between the frame and the door, waiting and watching as Arthur recovered enough to turn his head and look towards the servant's door on the far side of the room.

"Merlin," he murmured.

Uther watched as a moment later the door creaked open. There hadn't been the click of the latch opening. He hadn't realised the door had been open, only the smallest amount but enough for Merlin to hear everything that occurred in Arthur's chambers. And he must have been waiting for Arthur's call because a second later he came through the door, wrapped up in one of Arthur's woollen robes. As Merlin crossed the room to the bed it became clear he was wearing nothing else. The robe fell open as he walked displaying a clear line of Merlin's skin as he clambered onto the bad and flopped next to Arthur, propping himself on his elbows. The robe fell to one side exposing Merlin's leg and hip, the material dropping in such a way that it slid back to expose a sliver of his rear. Merlin reached out and ran one hand through Arthur's damp hair, brushing it off his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded, shifted his hips and gave as gasp and wince.

"Yeah. At least they didn't ask about you this time."

"Don't worry, if they did I was ready to come in and defend you."

That made Arthur snort with laughter and as he moved again he gave another gasp. Merlin's hand moved from Arthur hair and slid it under Arthur's thigh to probe between his legs.

"Is it still in there?" Merlin asked. Then Arthur jerked on the bed. Merlin wriggled down, also shedding the robe at the same time, and he eased Arthur's leg up so he could crawl under it and see what he was doing. As Merlin's head started to burrow under Arthur's leg Uther closed the door. Those were not actions of people that had lied. There was no type of subterfuge between them. Merlin was, quite obviously, familiar with Arthur. It explained Arthur's annoying insistence in protecting Merlin. Uther knew Arthur had taken other servants to his bed, but Merlin was the most consistent and the only one that could be considered anything close to a relationship. Arthur would, soon enough, learn where his priorities needed to lie. Merlin wouldn't last forever, Uther decided. Still it also proved that Merlin was essentially willing to do anything for his master.

Neither of them on the bed heard the click as Uther closed the door on them. Merlin concentrated on easing his fingers into Arthur to get a decent grip on the wand.

"How much oil did you use?" Merlin asked, finally getting hold and pulling it down a little. Arthur's hips jerked again and Merlin lost his grip. He huffed and put a hand on Arthur's navel in a hint to keep still and he grabbed the wand again, drawing it out swiftly. Arthur lurched again, hips rising up as Merlin yanked the device clear.

"Careful," Arthur moaned. Merlin gasped for breath.

"You just kicked me in the ribs, I think I can say the same to you."

Arthur's foot ran over his side in what Merlin presumed as apology. Merlin crawled out from under Arthur's leg and leant over the bed, dropping the wand back into the box that was tucked under the bedding as it trailed down to the floor. It fell with a clatter, making Arthur lift his head.

"I'll deal with that in the morning," Merlin said, before crawling back up the bed to Arthur. The prince's eyes were still a little unfocused, and his breathing heavy. Merlin lay on his side, propping his head in his hand and he looked down at Arthur, gently stroking a hand across Arthur's torso, avoiding the sticky trail of semen across his body.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, his voice sounding rough.

"Do you want a drink?" Merlin asked.

"I think I need one after that," Arthur said. Merlin rolled over and got up, heading towards the table where a jug of wine and two goblets sat. Arthur lifted his head to watch him. At least the night was warm, and a low fire burning, so they could walk around naked without getting cold. Arthur's gaze swept up and down Merlin's lean body. Merlin poured two drinks and turned round, and caught Arthur staring at him.

"What?" Merlin asked, quite innocently, going so far as to look down at himself, and around, to try and work out what Arthur was looking at. When he looked back up Arthur was still staring. Merlin also picked up a towel from the wash stand walked back over to the bed, a nervous smile on his face.

"What?" Merlin repeated, handing Arthur one of the goblets, before carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed, sipping his own drink and looking back at Arthur, reaching out to idly clean up the mess. Arthur huffed with laughter, shuffled up the bed to raise his shoulders before taking a sip of the wine. Merlin really didn't know what Arthur was looking at, when he stared at him.

Arthur wasn't entirely sure what it was, but there was something quite pleasant in just looking at Merlin. Not that Arthur would tell Merlin that, instead he lay back, putting the goblet down, and he sprawled on the bed, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Merlin felt a little confused. After what had gone on he would have expected Arthur to be different. Although it was not exactly a romantic encounter, the display Arthur was forced to put on for the council, it certainly made Arthur react. Last time he had been furious, having found Merlin spying on him. Merlin expected some angry energy to be present. But there was nothing like that. Arthur instead appeared to be the complete opposite.

"Are you all right, Arthur?" Merlin asked, running his hand over the prince's chest. As he brushed his fingertips over Arthur's left nipple he stirred, only slightly, but he moved into the touch. He made no move to take over, as Merlin expected, instead Arthur settled back and waited again.

Confused Merlin put his goblet down and repeated the touch, rubbing around the sensitive area and he dropped his head to kiss Arthur's side, moving down towards his hip bone. Again Arthur moved into him, but still didn't take any action. Merlin's other hand brushed the back of Arthur's thigh. Merlin carried on in the same vein, slowly touching and exploring. Arthur let him, sprawling out on the bed. Merlin clambered over Arthur's nearside leg, to lean over him. In response, Arthur very obligingly spread his legs, letting Merlin kneel between them.

It made Merlin feel a little bolder, even if he also felt a little confused. Merlin ran his tongue over the inside of Arthur's left thigh, nipping lightly on occasion, making Arthur moan. Merlin started to realise, he was probably getting Arthur at his most vulnerable. That was probably what had triggered the violent reaction when Merlin had discovered what was going on. The shock of that had sent Arthur over the edge, almost deliberately hurting Merlin in the process.

He traced a line up over Arthur's hip, avoiding his groin, and over his navel, working his way up Arthur's chest, using his lips, licking and biting gently. Arthur writhed underneath him, gasping as Merlin reached the hollow of his neck. The prince tilted his head back as Merlin moved up towards his jaw, applying pressure when his lips connected with Arthur's skin to encourage him to move. Arthur's fingers wound into Merlin's hair, moving down to the nape of his neck. Again Merlin thought Arthur would take over, but he made no move to. Merlin took Arthur's wrist, removing Arthur's hand from his hair and he guided it back down onto the bed, increasing the pressure of his grip to pin Arthur's arm down.

Normally Arthur wouldn't stand that for long. His dominant and competitive personality just wouldn't let him. However, this time he just relaxed into the grip, Merlin, after a moment, repeated his grip on Arthur's other wrist. It wasn't as if Merlin could really hold him, Arthur was far too well-trained and well-muscled for Merlin to have any hope of truly subduing him. Merlin shifted on the bed, pressing his weight down onto Arthur and moving his hips to encourage the prince to spread his legs. It was a gesture that Merlin was familiar with, Arthur had done it to him often enough. Arthur moved willingly, easing himself open for Merlin, his eyes flickering open to meet Merlin's gaze.

Arthur's eyes were dilated, and sleepy. He regarded Merlin almost through a haze and Merlin started to wonder if this was the reason that Arthur usually wanted to be alone after the council had tested him. He acquiesced to their demands, he wasn't given much of a choice in the matter, but it appeared to have quite an effect on Arthur emotionally. Merlin realised it tapped into some part of Arthur that did not often rouse. He was forced to subjugate himself to the orders of the council, and of the king. Uther was the one person who could really order Arthur about, a thought that made Merlin feel a little uncomfortable as he watched Arthur's reaction. His eyes closed again and he settled down, remaining relaxed under Merlin.

All the hints were there. Merlin could see them, he knew Arthur, and he knew Arthur's reactions. Merlin knew his own reactions to what Arthur did to him. Merlin lent down and planted a line of kisses along Arthur's jaw, again Arthur tilted his head back, and Merlin moved down to bite gently on Arthur's neck. Arthur didn't stop him, but Merlin remained careful, Arthur did not appreciate visible marks.

Merlin worked his way down, licking and nipping Arthur's torso, stroking as he went, tracing his fingertips over Arthur's smooth skin. As his mouth got close to Arthur's groin the prince gave a groan and jerked his hips upwards.

"For God's sake Merlin!"

Merlin paused, even in this state, Arthur could complain. He eventually opened his eyes and looked up at Merlin.

"You should know what to do by now."

If that wasn't an invitation then Merlin didn't know what was. Arthur had been denied some of the feelings he was having now, he had been forced to because he didn't trust anyone with them. Merlin slid his hand between Arthur's legs, encouraging him to spread himself wider, and he gently slid a finger into him.

Arthur arched his back and gave a moan. He was slick enough with oil, and Merlin now wondered if it hadn't simply been to accommodate the wand. Merlin inserted a second finger. Arthur was already opened up, the wand had already done that job for him. Merlin didn't hesitate, he rose up on the bed, leaning over Arthur as he gently withdrew his fingers, making Arthur groan again. Sliding his hand under Arthur's thigh Merlin eased it upwards to open Arthur up further and then Merlin carefully started to push himself into Arthur.

Merlin took his time. He had never done this before, and terrifyingly, Merlin concluded, Arthur had never had it done to him. Over the years he had become used to the insertion of the wand, for the purpose of the inspections, but that was it. With everyone else he remained dominant, in control and not daring to reveal any vulnerability. Merlin understood it, he had been around the other servants and the gossip that went on. There had been enough about him since he had arrived, since his first confrontation with Arthur, since the first hints that Arthur was having sex with him – not that he had understood all the comments at the beginning, it was only later he started to comprehend it. Arthur did not want the servants talking about what he got up to in bed. People had tried getting information out of Merlin, but Arthur was right when he had said it before, he could trust Merlin to not talk about it. It wasn't just Arthur's sex life, it was his own and he didn't want to be discussing it.

He gasped as he made one final push and fully sheathed himself inside Arthur. Arthur panted heavily, eyes rolling in his head. Merlin rested one hand on the bed, beside Arthur's head, while the other gripped Arthur's thigh. In response Arthur carefully wrapped his leg around Merlin, holding Merlin tightly against him. Merlin almost forgot to breathe as he shifted his hips, feeling how tight Arthur was. Arthur jerked in response pushing himself harder against Merlin.

Arthur moved again, and Merlin withdrew a little before pushing himself back into Arthur. He moved slowly at first, finding the pace and angle that Arthur liked, not rushing himself despite Arthur's own thrusts and moans as he tried to find it himself. Merlin kept it slow and steady, easing himself out as far as he dared before taking his time to push back in again. Arthur gasped every time he did so, moving his hips in the same rhythm.

Merlin kept it deliberately slow. It was certainly not the pace he was used to, when Arthur took him. He was far more vigorous. Arthur wrapped his legs around Merlin, trying to use his own strength to get Merlin to speed up. Merlin leant over Arthur, brushing his lips over the prince's.

"Stop that," Merlin ordered, still keeping his speed steady. Arthur gave a groan of pleasure and Merlin shifted his hips at a slightly different angle, applying more weight so his body brushed against Arthur's erection with every stroke. Arthur jerked at every thrust, Merlin could feel the ripple of tension in him, and he knew Arthur wasn't far off the brink. He wasn't himself, the feelings almost surreal as he pulled out, almost completely out before shoving himself back in. Arthur took him easily, his moaning taking on a deeper tone. Merlin repeated himself, and on the fourth deep stroke felt Arthur's hips slam up to his and his body went tense. Merlin gasped as Arthur's body clenched around him, and it was all it took for his own body to go over the brink and the warmth crashed through him as he came.

Arthur relaxed, pulling Merlin down on top of him as they both ran out of energy. Merlin gave several whimpering gasps as Arthur's muscles continued to clamp around him, a sensation that was amplified by Arthur breathing heavily on his neck, sending ripples down his spine. For a few minutes neither of them could even contemplate moving, Merlin couldn't even gather enough energy to pull out of Arthur.

Eventually they slowly started to stir. Merlin easing out of Arthur and crawling over his leg to flop down onto the bed grimacing as he felt the wetness on his belly and around his groin. He shifted onto his side, but not in time to save the bed sheets.

"That's the one drawback, it's so bloody messy."

Arthur giggled.

"You're in a worse state than me," Merlin pointed out. Arthur lifted his head to survey his body and then let his head flop back. Merlin rolled his eyes and eased himself off the bed, standing up on slightly unsteady legs to stagger over to the wash stand and pour some water. As he came back he picked up the wine jug, which he dumped by Arthur's goblet and clambering back next to the prince located the towel, dampened it and started to wipe Arthur down. Arthur gave a feeble grumble but that was the limit of his protest as Merlin washed the semen off his torso and then slid the damp towel between Arthur's legs to catch the worst of the mess. Arthur obligingly shifted his legs to let him.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, "yes, Merlin. You?"

"I'm fine," Merlin said, starting to wipe the mess off himself. Arthur turned his head and watched, before rolling onto his side, facing Merlin, and snuggling down into the bedding. Merlin rolled his eyes, with moderate affection, before drawing the bedding around Arthur to keep him warm. Merlin got up, feeling steadier this time, to take the bowl back and put it away, flitting around the room, tidying up and putting out the candles. He worked for a few minutes before Arthur stirred again, lifting his head, to locate Merlin, long enough to say.

"Merlin, stop messing around and come to bed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin woke in his usual position, pressed to Arthur's side while the prince managed to sprawl and take up most of the space in the bed. They hadn't started off that way, as he had clambered back in Arthur had snuggled against him, tucking his head onto Merlin's shoulder. Overnight Arthur's normal personality appeared to have reasserted itself. Merlin shifted carefully, easing himself out from under Arthur's arm and sliding off the bed with expert ease. Arthur stirred but didn't wake up, snuffling his face into the pillow. Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair before turning and heading over to find some soap to give himself a quick wash before getting dressed.

He managed to get himself tidied up and sort the room a little before sneaking out to go to the kitchens to get Arthur's breakfast and something for himself. As he opened the door, while balancing the tray he stumbled, making everything on the tray rattle and he kicked the door shut, slamming it. The noise woke Arthur who lifted his head violently and looked around. Merlin crashed the tray down onto the table without any further mishap. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"It's amazing that someone who can be that elegant at sex is completely clumsy the rest of the time," Arthur mused before snuggling back down into the bedding. Merlin frowned, trying to work out if there was a complement in there and if it was really a good one. At least Arthur didn't appear to be too rattled by his behaviour last night. One worry Merlin had felt, in the cold light of day and the castle corridors, was that Arthur would wake up and suddenly decide that Merlin had taken advantage of him.

"Why are you getting up so early anyway?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked out at the bright sun as he poured some fresh water for Arthur and rummaged for another towel, and wondered if it was worthwhile getting some clothes out in advance even if Arthur decided, as he usually did, they were not the ones he wanted.

"It's not that early, we had a late night. You do have a meeting with your father at eleven."

"At least I don't have to do the patrol, I don't think I'd want to sit on a horse."

Merlin turned his head in alarm. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Arthur looked up, rather startled by Merlin's panicked tone. "I don't particularly think so, sitting on a horse for several hours probably wouldn't suit it though."

"I suppose not," Merlin said. He picked Arthur's woollen robe, the one Merlin himself had been wearing the previous night and brought it over to Arthur, holding it up and shaking it out in a hint that Arthur should get up and get into it. Arthur watched him for a moment and then with a sigh pushed the covers aside to get up and let Merlin put the robe on him. He straightened it on Arthur's shoulders and Arthur went and sat down. Merlin eyed him for any indication that Arthur was more hurt than he was letting on. After taking a few mouthfuls Arthur glared at him.

"Stop that."

"Sorry," Merlin said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Arthur said, and Merlin got the feeling Arthur wasn't just talking about any physical repercussions of last night. He also pointed to the extra bread and cheese tucked onto the tray. "I presume that's yours?"

"Yes," Merlin said. "It's just, you didn't seem like yourself last night."

"You know what it's like, you've been tested yourself," Arthur said. Merlin nodded, pulling off the messy bed sheets.

"Yes, you feel a bit vulnerable." Merlin remembered that, and Arthur afterwards. It had been the first blowjob the prince had given, as opposed to receiving. Merlin had found it oddly comforting, when he had been alone with Arthur. And it coincided with Arthur casually announcing he could probably trust Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, drawing his name out annoyingly, so it probably wasn't the first time he had said it. Arthur pointed at Merlin's breakfast.

"If you are just going to ignore that, I will eat it."

Merlin glowered and snatched the bread and cheese, retreating from Arthur to eat it at a safe distance. Arthur watched him in amusement.

"Sit down."

Merlin did, and for a few moments neither of them said anything.

"I need you to take the grey mare to the blacksmith, her front nearside shoe is loose, and I'll want her for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked up.

"We're riding out to meet Bayard and his entourage. Father thinks we should be extra courteous after the misunderstanding last time."

"You mean the whole poison thing and Uther thinking that Bayard was trying to kill you."

"Yeah, that, and don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," Merlin said, swallowing heavily. "You're not expecting me to go are you?"

"No, I think it ought to coincide with one of Gaius' extended trips to pick herbs, or you can just stay in here and keep well out of the way."

"Yes, sounds good. Will you be all right riding tomorrow?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "I could always keep you out of trouble by putting you in the stocks."

Merlin's eyes widened and he hurriedly got to his feet. "I need to go and see Gaius, I said I'd drop in first thing. It might be a bit later than that though," Merlin mused, again glancing out at the bright morning light. "I'll take the mare after that."

"And I'll need my dress clothes cleaned, and don't forget your own ceremonial dress."

"If I'm staying out of sight, why am I going to need it?"

Arthur gave him a long steady look, and he got the satisfaction of Merlin's eyes widening and a dull flush running up his face. Merlin gave a squeak and ran for the door, although as he shut it, loudly, Arthur was fairly certain he heard Merlin's giggles from beyond it. Arthur snorted and shifted in his chair, frowning as he felt the mild discomfort. His eyes moved to the door again, thinking about Merlin and what Arthur had let him do last night.

In the cold light of day Arthur did feel a little disturbed, knowing how he had reacted, and knowing that he had been aware of it even before he had allowed Merlin to stay close by. Merlin had been the first person to ever be so intimate with him, Merlin would probably be the only person that ever would be. Arthur had never trusted anyone else. Merlin, Arthur knew, he could.

Merlin was his servant, Merlin was his bed partner, and, more importantly, Merlin was his friend.


	2. The Second Time

**This chapter is set around the events of ep 4x09, and adds a lead in to Obligations Of A Knight. **

Merlin carried Arthur's clean clothes back to his room. It had been a very stressful day all round, and a very rough one for Arthur and Gwen, and Lancelot remained a lingering problem. Merlin didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to consider his loyalties.

Unfortunately, somebody made him.

As he carried the laundry into the room and started to put it away a gentle creak made him turn his head. Arthur's room was dark, but the faint light that did come through the windows illuminated Arthur's hair, and Merlin caught sight of him, slumped in a chair by the unlit fireplace.

"Arthur?" Merlin said, leaving the clothes and walking across the room.

The prince didn't stir, he remained very still, too still. Merlin realised his mistake the second after he did it. He put a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder, and he felt the vibration of tension surge through Arthur's body. In a flash the prince was on his feet, turning to Merlin, grabbing hold of his wrist, and then his throat.

"Art…umpph." Merlin's voice was muffled as Arthur roughly pulled him close, slamming his lips down onto Merlin's kissing him violently. Under such pressure the easiest thing to do was acquiesce, Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur's tongue probed into him, roughly. Merlin didn't fight, but he didn't exactly respond either. Arthur took a firmer grip of him and pushed him backwards. Again, Merlin knew Arthur was stronger, so it was safer to back-peddle and go with the movement. Then the back of his legs connected with the bed and Merlin fell, tearing their lips apart. Merlin's were tingling violently. Arthur landed on top of him. Merlin tried to wriggle away but Arthur still had the grip on one of Merlin's wrists and then he latched onto the other. Merlin gasped as Arthur increased the pressure and pinned him down on the bed.

Outside the guards were lighting the rest of the torches, the flames slowly lighting the castle courtyard, which brought increasing light into the room. Arthur's face was frozen with anger and Merlin calmly debated his position. He didn't feel frightened. Arthur was clearly not in his right mind, anger was radiating off him, Merlin knew he could get Arthur off him and get away. If he had to do that, however, it was probably not a good idea to run to Gwaine. Merlin didn't think that Arthur crashing swords with another of his knights was a good thing.

Gaius was his best option. He had a level of command that Arthur respected and probably wouldn't fight against. However, Merlin knew, the best person to deal with Arthur, was himself. Arthur leant down and kissed him again, pressing his lips down and forcing Merlin's mouth open. Merlin went with it, and eventually Arthur came up for air, his hands tightening on Merlin's wrists, his bodyweight pressing Merlin into the bed, Arthur's legs tensing against his sides.

"Arthur?" Merlin said. Arthur's face flickered with anger and he leant down to kiss Merlin again. "Arthur?"

Merlin increased the force in his voice. He had noticed it on occasion, he could allow a little of his Dragonlord power through, and he got people's attention. It didn't just work on dragons. Whatever was in the timbre of his voice when he called Kilgharrah, a little of it made people listen to him. Arthur paused, glaring down at him, his eyes still remote, almost cold. Merlin waited a moment.

"Arthur, as much as I don't mind you being dominant, you are hurting me."

Merlin kept his voice low, without aggression, but he emphasized his words to get his point across, saying the last four very slowly and deliberately. For a minute Arthur didn't register it. His eyes didn't change and he jaw stayed clenched and Merlin debated what else he could do to remove Arthur from him. Then Arthur blinked, the tension left his face and he looked down, almost as if he was seeing what he was doing for the first time. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as Arthur's grip relaxed and he sat back, and then rolled, taking his weight off Merlin and he sat down at the end of the bed, resting back against the bed post and staring at Merlin in horror.

To prevent Arthur from spooking further Merlin moved slowly, shuffling up the bed and rolling over to get his feet on the floor and stand up. His wrists were throbbing and he flexed his hands. Looking around Merlin made his way over to the fire and lit it, making an issue of striking the flint so he could whisper a word to set the fire going. In no time it was burning and Merlin spent a further minute lighting the candles so he could see a little better. When he turned back to Arthur he found him in the same position, head turning to follow Merlin but his eyes were dull, not quite lifting to meet Merlin's eyes. Merlin winced inwardly, not entirely sure what was going through Arthur's mind. He guessed Arthur was angry, feeling betrayed by Gwen. Although he couldn't claim much moral high ground; not really, Merlin said to himself. Arthur had slept with him, while courting Gwen. The situation could be made as simple as that. But it honestly wasn't.

Merlin couldn't really find a way to describe it, the relationship between himself and Arthur. There was nothing romantic about it. Merlin's curiosity had started it, but the physical aspect was not the main part of what lay between them. It confused Merlin at times, particularly with Gwaine involved, making vague attempts to court him, but never outwardly showing any jealousy when Arthur took priority – for any reason.

Merlin was Arthur's manservant, expected to do his duty in all capacities. Gwen was the person Arthur loved, and he no doubt still did. Merlin had his own feelings on the subject, but they might be too complex to be truly understood. Arthur was his destiny, nothing could remove that, they were linked in a way that could never be destroyed, but they both had other people in their lives.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sorry."

"You're angry, I understand that."

"It's not an excuse to take it out on you."

Merlin didn't think Arthur had been that bad but he didn't entirely know what was going on in Arthur's head.

"No, but I suppose I can understand it better."

"Don't make excuses for me Merlin," Arthur snapped., rubbing the space between his eyes. "You just can't in the end."

Merlin sat down, on the bed, on the far side to Arthur. What were the excuses really? Merlin wondered.

"Are you all right?" Arthur eventually asked him.

"I think I should be asking you that," Merlin said, although the answer seemed quite obviously to be no, if the last few minutes had been anything to go by. Arthur often dictated what occurred between them physically but he had never been violent. Merlin's wrists were aching, and his lips tingling from the bruising force of the kiss.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be here Merlin," Arthur said, sighing heavily. "I just need to think."

"Or maybe you shouldn't be on your own."

Arthur brought his hands to his face, hiding for a moment before rubbing his eyes and giving a heavy sigh. He got to his feet and walked around the bed to Merlin. Merlin stayed where he was, looking up at Arthur. He was well within his rights to start running, but Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur. Very carefully Arthur reached down to take Merlin's hand lifting it and looking at the red marks around Merlin's wrist.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Merlin said. Arthur continued his examination for a few seconds, running the fingertips of his other hand over Merlin's wrist.

"Do you think this is the reason?"

"For what?" Merlin asked softly, not entirely comprehending the direction of the question. Arthur lifted his gaze to meet Merlin's.

"For what Gwen did."

Merlin shook his head, frowning as he wondered if he could explain. Really explain what was happening. Merlin had always known when to speak, and when to retreat and wait for the facts to reveal themselves. It was getting harder to know when which approach was the right one. Merlin would find his life to be so much easier when Arthur knew about his magic. But for the moment, that was not meant to be.

"I don't think they are connected," Merlin said. Arthur released his hand and went past Merlin to stare out of the window. Merlin sat and watched him, jumping as Arthur suddenly announced.

"Go to Gwaine."

"What?"

"You heard me, Merlin. Go and see Gwaine. I'll feel better if you do."

"I don't think you should be left alone."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid Merlin, and I appreciate you trying to help, but you're not."

Merlin winced, but he knew the tone of Arthur's voice. He didn't want to take no for an answer, and Arthur would feel better if Merlin did as he was told. There was another pause, Merlin didn't move, he watched Arthur carefully. In the end Arthur turned and came back to Merlin, taking his arm and gently pulling him to his feet, propelling him towards the door.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned him, so they were facing each other and he leant in to kiss Merlin lightly on his lips, brushing against them gently, in complete contrast to the earlier demanding passion. Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's.

"Merlin, please, just go."

Understanding exactly why it would make Arthur feel better, Merlin did as he was told.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine was already in bed when Merlin got there. He lay sprawled on his side with his back to Merlin. One candle on the table still glowed, assisting the moonlight in illuminating the room. It felt a little less threatening than Arthur's chambers had. Merlin found another candle and lit it from the one that was valiantly stuttering on. Merlin moved silently around the room, loathe to wake Gwaine, although he would likely do so when he got into the bed.

He could have just gone back to his own room but Merlin didn't fancy lying on his own, small, hard bed. Not when he could clamber into Gwaine's and curl himself up against Gwaine's smooth, exposed back. Merlin eased off his boots and then pulled himself out of his jacket, scarf and shirt. As he reached the bed he was fiddling with the laces of his trousers when Gwaine stirred and rolled over, opening his eyes as if sensing Merlin's presence. Gwaine blinked, looked up, then around and then back to Merlin again.

"Hello," Merlin said.

Gwaine smiled, and frowned, at the same time. "Hello, I thought you would be with Arthur."

"I was, he sent me to be here," Merlin said.

While he said that Gwaine stopped smiling and frowned more. He reached out a hand and took Merlin's, easing his fingers free of his trouser lacings, and Gwaine sat up, rubbing his thumb over Merlin's wrists.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

Gwaine sat up and took Merlin's other hand.

"Really," Merlin added.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Merlin sat down, bringing himself further into Gwaine's view, and Gwaine saw the redness of Merlin's mouth, and his eyes narrowed.

"It is," Merlin said.

Gwaine looked him up and down. Merlin let him, there was no point in trying to hide anything. Gwaine knew what he was looking at, he could tell by sight, by touch and just by sheer intimate instinct, if there was something wrong with Merlin. Merlin knew his wrists were likely to bruise, his lips might suffer the same fate.

"Before or after he did this?"

"After, and he didn't mean to hurt me."

"Don't make excuses for him, Merlin."

"Arthur said the same," Merlin said, sounding so weary that Gwaine didn't want to make anything of it, at least not while Merlin sat there, on his bed, half dressed and in need of comfort. Gwaine ran the fingers of his left hand into Merlin's hair, feeling him incline into the touch. Merlin also leant towards him, and Gwaine gently brushed his lips on Merlin's, kissing him lightly before pulling him closer. In one move, Merlin slid his unfastened trousers down, easing himself out of them and his underwear, and into Gwaine's bed. The light cotton of the thin trousers Gwaine slept in brushed against his skin.

"I feel overdressed now," Gwaine said, it caused Merlin to smile and slowly open his eyes. Gwaine wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist, lifting him and turning on the bed to lie Merlin down, putting his weight onto Merlin. For a brief moment it reminded Merlin of Arthur pinning him down, but it didn't cause any tension in him. Gwaine wasn't the same.

Merlin's eyes fluttered closed again as Gwaine kissed him again, only with a light touch that moved off his mouth, and Gwaine began a line of kisses that ran down Merlin's jaw, to his neck, going down towards his collar bone. Gwaine lingered there a while before moving lower across Merlin's chest, down his stomach and round to his hipbone. Merlin groaned as Gwaine nipped the skin where the point of his hipbone jutted out. Then he turned his attention to Merlin's growing erection. He pushed Merlin's legs wider, so he could position between them comfortably, and took a moment to glance up at Merlin.

Gwaine could read Merlin's mood. Over the months that Merlin had been coming to his bed it was something he had learnt. His own moods were probably just as easy for Merlin to read. At the moment Merlin was passive, needing Gwaine to take over. It was always when Arthur had been in a bad mood, or had been picking on Merlin for whatever reason, that it resulted in this, a hint that he wanted comfort. If Arthur annoyed him Merlin was usually more demanding.

He nuzzled into the flesh of Merlin's inner thigh, kissing lightly, making Merlin jump as he nipped at him. It caused Merlin to spread his legs wider and he whimpered as Gwaine licked at his sac before moving up his erection. Gwaine smirked, knowing just how to drive Merlin slowly to orgasm, making him beg for it on occasion. Gwaine didn't bother teasing Merlin, not as much as he normally would. He took Merlin in his mouth causing Merlin to arch under him, moaning as Gwaine ran his tongue around the head.

Merlin wasn't going to last long, Gwaine could sense it. But Gwaine didn't want Merlin coming until he was inside him. He pushed his tongue harder against the tip of Merlin's member feeling his thighs tense and his entire body quivered. Gwaine slid two fingers into him, causing Merlin to whine. There was clattering as Merlin's hand scrabbled over the contents of the small cabinet by Gwaine's bedside. A goblet and a dagger were sent crashing to the floor until Merlin's hand grabbed the vial which remained in constant position. Merlin held it out in Gwaine's vague direction, and Gwaine's hand grabbed Merlin's wrist, moving down to his hand to take the vial. He drew his fingers out of Merlin, coated them in oil and reinserted them without taking his mouth away from Merlin's erection, although he had eased his ministrations so Merlin wouldn't orgasm too soon.

As he thrust in and out Gwaine lifted his head, kneeling up on the bed to look down at Merlin as he writhed desperately, hip thrusting in reaction to Gwaine's probing fingers. Merlin was more than ready, but Gwaine carried on for a minute or so longer, until Merlin was moaning, and eventually yelled.

"Gwaine!"

Gwaine chuckled. Merlin's eyes opened, glaring at him, almost black as his pupils dilated. He crawled up the bed and Merlin responded by wrapping his legs around him. Positioning himself carefully Gwaine nudged into Merlin, who growled in irritation. Taking that as a hint Gwaine shoved himself in, sheathing himself completely in Merlin. In response Merlin gasped and arched his back, his hips thrusting up to meet Gwaine. Leaning down Gwaine pressed his lips onto Merlin's and drawing his hips back, thrust in again. The knight knew neither of them were going to last for long, and Merlin's body was clamouring with demands. Gwaine responded, taking Merlin roughly, feeling him shudder with every thrust.

Merlin gave a yelp as his body tensed and Gwaine gasped as Merlin's muscles clamped around him. With one further violent thrust Gwaine followed Merlin over the edge. They stayed entwined, lost to their own pleasure, but each aware of the other's. Eventually they dropped into a panting heap, Merlin huffing as he took Gwaine's weight and felt him shift inside him. Gwaine nuzzled into Merlin's neck, licking his skin and feeling him shiver again.

"Merlin?" Gwaine said, his breath hot against Merlin's skin.

"Uh-huh?" Merlin murmured closing his eyes and relaxing.

Gwaine kept his face buried in the crook of Merlin's neck, and he didn't answer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin dozed lightly, Gwaine knew he wasn't really sleeping. Merlin lay in his usual position, curled up against Gwaine's side, head tucked onto his shoulder and arm loosely draped around Gwaine's torso. He was settled, but not enough. Gwaine knew he would stay, but there was also an obligation that couldn't be avoided.

"Hey," Gwaine murmured gently, rolling his shoulder against Merlin's head, causing him to grizzle. "Hey!"

"What?" Merlin groaned.

"Go back to Arthur."

That request made Merlin lift his head. His eyes showed his confusion. Gwaine reached up to smooth down Merlin's bed messed hair, one of his favourite things to do in the morning.

"You want to know if he's all right," Gwaine added.

"He's not going to do anything stupid."

"First time for everything I suppose," Gwaine drawled, making Merlin smile.

"Funny."

"Probably not," Gwaine said. "You did what he asked, he probably wants you to go back, and you want to go back."

"It's like the pair of you are both trying to get rid of me."

Gwaine laced his fingers through Merlin's hair, tugging lightly, until he reached the nape of Merlin's neck and let his hand rest.

"Not really, and I get the whole idea he's getting at, in a way he doesn't feel as if he should put any claim on you. He was meant to be getting married."

"He thought that might be the reason that Gwen did what she did."

"Do you?"

Merlin stayed silent. It was a far too complicated situation to be that easily rectified.

"No, I don't think so. I think if Gwen used it as the reason, it wouldn't sound real."

"What do you think he'll do?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin shook his head, "I don't know, he's dealing with it, kind of," Merlin said, causing Gwaine to huff slightly. "But he keeps getting opinions from people and he'll just end up trying to do the right thing, which is usually the wrong thing for Arthur."

Gwaine mused on that and then used the grip he had on Merlin to pull him close. He planted a kiss on Merlin's lips before guiding Merlin back.

"Go and see Arthur."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur had at least got himself into bed, although he wasn't asleep. There was a candle burning on the bedside cabinet, which Arthur stared at, wincing on occasion when the light got too bright. His head rose off the pillow as Merlin opened the door and stepped through. The king looked tired, and as he looked at Merlin, also mildly irritated.

"I thought I told you to go and see Gwaine."

"I did, I came back again, it's almost dawn," Merlin said, nodding at the window, where the horizon was starting to lighten. It would be a little while before it became fully light. Merlin moved closer and sat down on the end of the bed. Arthur didn't move, he just watched Merlin cross the room and sit down.

"You should have stayed," Arthur told him.

"I would have, he sent me back."

"Gwaine's an idiot."

Merlin paused, feeling a little insulted for Gwaine, although Merlin was also very realistic about him at the same time.

"Not this time," Merlin said. "What will you do?"

Arthur sighed and rolled over, putting his back to Merlin. Merlin stared at the smooth skin of Arthur's back, resisting the urge to take hold of him.

"I know what I'm not doing."

"What?" Merlin asked. Arthur shifted ever so slightly and looked over his shoulder at Merlin. Merlin got the point, feeling a deep stab of hurt, and disappointment. Arthur didn't blame Merlin, but he did blame some of what had passed between them. It also sent a sliver of worry through Merlin. Arthur had withdrawn from him before, physically at least, but he had done it in an entirely different situation.

"I see," Merlin said.

Arthur turned away again. "Will you stay with Gwaine?"

Merlin frowned. "I would think so."

He watched Arthur exhale heavily, before the king said, with very little emotion.

"We'll always be friends though?"

Merlin let it settle for a moment before giving his answer.

"Always."


	3. Lamia: Part 1

"Merlin!"

Gwaine almost fell over as he looked up, realising Merlin had quietly let himself into the room. Gwaine held the towel in front of his torso feeling an urge to cover himself. Droplets of water ran down his face, dripping into his collar bone. Gwaine idly rubbed at them while gazing at Merlin like a startled rabbit.

"I brought your shirts back," Merlin said calmly holding the items in question up. He wandered over to the wardrobe to hang them. Gwaine stayed where he was, eyes carefully following Merlin's progress.

"You don't have to keep doing that, you know," Gwaine eventually said.

"I don't mind," Merlin replied. "If I'm doing Arthur's it's as easy to do one or two of yours as well. Just don't tell his royal highness otherwise he'll decide that I haven't got enough to do and add to the list."

Merlin turned to smile at Gwaine, who carried on staring at him, looking like he couldn't even fathom Merlin's existence. All the knights had been behaving in a nervous fashion, acting very tentative towards him. Merlin thought they were overdoing it a little now.

On recovering from the Lamia they had all shown remorse, trying to make up for it in all manner of ways. Helping him fetch and carry, and deliberately leaving food and offering it to him, were a few of those that had occurred over the journey. Arthur had looked both amused and irritated by his knight's behaviour. Agravaine had just looked irritated and Gaius face continually displayed amusement. Gwen's appeared to be the only original expression eyeing the whole scene with affection. They hadn't done anything to her directly. The Lamia appeared to have written her off as any sort of threat. Gwen, however, was the only one inclined to question why Merlin had remained unaffected by her. A question that Merlin had been very adept at avoiding; a good reason to end any conversations about it as soon as possible and get everything back to normal.

Now Merlin looked at Gwaine with mild annoyance. Gwaine couldn't seem to leave it alone, and he hadn't even been the worst of them. He had spent the journey back to Camelot behaving as if he was. Merlin knew he needed to nip this in the bud, and there was a simple enough way of distracting the knight.

"Gwaine?"

"You don't need to keep running after me," Gwaine said as Merlin shut the wardrobe. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think this is particularly about me running after you but more you running away from me."

"I am not!" Gwaine retorted rubbing the towel over his torso again. Merlin frowned as he watched, causing Gwaine to glance down before self-consciously putting the towel down.

"Yes, you are. I know you were all behaving out of character and that wasn't your fault. I know that!"

Gwaine didn't move as Merlin stepped towards him, so they faced each other in very close proximity. Merlin kept some distance, so they weren't quite touching, as Gwaine flinched quite violently, almost as if he expected Merlin to strike him.

"It's not quite like that Merlin."

"What do you mean? I know all of you are sorry for what happened."

"We are, Merlin. None of us would ever want to hurt you."

"There's a 'but' somewhere in that sentence," Merlin observed as Gwaine paused. Gwaine looked up, meeting Merlin's gaze, his eyes wary. Merlin blinked as he looked back. Whatever appeared to be going on, it was serious. Merlin knew Gwaine well enough and he could read every facet of his behaviour. It was one reason why he knew Gwaine and the others were under someone else's influence. They had not been themselves.

Merlin frowned in confusion as Gwaine backed up a step to give himself a significant distance from Merlin. Merlin started to feel a little nervous, a fluttering of butterflies shifting around in his belly. Looking at the serious expression on Gwaine's face Merlin stayed where he was, waiting for the explanation.

"There had to be something there for Lamia to find, and use."

Merlin processed Gwaine's words very carefully, reflecting back over their behaviour and what had been said.

"I may not like the sound of this," Merlin said, but he hinted enough with his tone that he wanted to know. Still a small amount of relief stirred, if they were so concerned about their own behaviour, then his own may not be called into question. Merlin jumped as Gwaine reached out to take his hand. The sudden contact startled him but he had to grip Gwaine back to prevent him from pulling away again.

"What did she find?" Merlin asked. Gwaine spoke steadily, his voice distant as he recalled as much as he could.

"I remember thinking that you were attentive all of a sudden, instead of thinking about Arthur all the time."

Merlin eyebrows rose. Gwaine watched the reaction before carefully adding.

"I remember this feeling at the back of my mind that I could have someone who would give me the attention I deserve, instead of someone who can't make up his mind."

Gwaine spoke quickly, as if that could take the sting out of his words. It did make Merlin flinch inwardly and Gwaine's grip on his hand tightened.

"That person being Lamia I presume?" Merlin asked, sounding far stronger than he felt.

Gwaine nodded. "Once the thought took hold, it seemed to keep whispering in my mind and I just couldn't seem to stop it. It just got louder and louder. There was still something telling me it was wrong and I shouldn't think like that but…"

Merlin took a deep breath. "It was an enchantment Gwaine, you couldn't control it."

"That doesn't stop me thinking it. Even though I know it's not true. I could have done something to stop it."

Merlin nodded, slightly absently, thinking about the others and how they had behaved towards him. Looking up Gwaine could see the question in Merlin's eyes. It didn't take him long to voice it.

"And you've all talked about this, about what you did?"

"Yes."

"And none of you thought that you should actually talk to me!"

Gwaine winced again. "I said I would do it but although that sounded fine in conversation, the reality isn't easy."

Merlin sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. Gwaine moved closer, pulling Merlin into his arms, pressing himself tightly against Merlin's lithe form, feeling as Merlin leant against him. Gwaine ran a comforting up and down Merlin's back and momentarily buried his face into the crook of Merlin's neck. Merlin shivered at the feel of Gwaine's warm breath on his skin, but the shiver brought him back to reality.

"What about the others?"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Gwaine said.

"If you didn't, one of them eventually would," Merlin said. He felt Gwaine's hair brush against his cheek as he nodded.

"I think so. Apparently I was the best person to do it."

"You don't sound convinced of that," Merlin said. Gwaine huffed.

"I think no one else wanted to face doing it. But I don't think any of us can cope with you not knowing."

"Why not? I could have just put it down to you guys being enchanted."

"We were, there wasn't any control over it. Not while it happened, but afterwards, well, we just knew."

Merlin closed his eyes, there was a long, slow, silence and then Gwaine slackened his grip, backing up a step and pulling Merlin along with him. Merlin went, letting Gwaine draw him onto the bed. They pushed the covers and pillows around until they could settle, with Gwaine sitting back against the headboard, protected by a pillow, and Merlin curled against him.

He closed his eyes as Gwaine's fingers ran over the back of his neck, expertly tugging at the knot on the back of his scarf. The knight had become highly adept at removing it and a moment later the material pulled free. Merlin obligingly lifted his chin, tilting his head to the side to allow Gwaine to nuzzle the crook of his neck.

"Gwaine, you're avoiding the issue."

Gwaine's nuzzling paused. "Yes."

"What about them? The others?"

"I don't…"

"What did Leon mean?" Merlin asked abruptly, deciding to go through them one by one. Leon remained the most significant one, in Merlin's mind, as his memory replayed the words Leon had said to him.

Gwaine took a sharp breath. Merlin tensed, easing back from Gwaine so the knight couldn't try and distract him again, although Merlin thought that he was beyond distracting by now.

"Merlin," Gwaine reproached.

"Tell me," Merlin said, snuggling back against Gwaine and closing his eyes.

"I think, just sometimes, he has trouble with how much Arthur listens to you. If Arthur's going to take anyone's advice it generally tends to be yours."

"And that's what Leon thinks of me," Merlin asked. Gwaine's hand rubbed the back of Merlin's neck.

"You know it's not completely that. Like you said, our thoughts were a little twisted. I think he just finds it hard sometimes. He has to concede that most of the time you're right, and you always do what you think is best for Arthur."

"Even though I'm just a servant?" Merlin asked.

"You're not that Merlin, you know you're not. Arthur relies on you, we all know that. Leon sometimes, just; I don't know… just sometimes feels a little jealous."

Merlin closed his eyes, the words replaying painfully through his head. It was more than that, Leon had looked like he hated him. Merlin shuddered.

"Elyan wasn't so bad I suppose, Lamia got to him first."

"Yes," Gwaine said. "I don't think he has really formed an opinion."

"It's been a year Gwaine," Merlin said. Gwaine winced as he realised he had walked into a trap. "So he doesn't think much of me at all. And Percival…"

Gwaine's hand unconsciously moved over the bruises on Merlin's back, where he had been pushed quite forcefully against the wall.

"Until Lancelot and his civilising influence came along, I don't think that Percival was a particularly nice person. I think he's quite aware of it."

Merlin said nothing, his mind couldn't stop replaying the scenes in his head, of how they had treated him, displaying what they really thought. Even it if had been twisted by Lamia their original thoughts were still there. Gwaine tightened his grip as Merlin struggled in his arms.

"Merlin!"

He stilled for a moment but as Gwaine pressed his lips to the side of his neck Merlin suddenly couldn't stand it. His entire body tensed and he put all his effort into getting away. Merlin lurched back, pulling free of Gwaine's arms and sliding off the bed. He crashed onto his knees, wincing as his shins hit the floor.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted. Merlin held out his hand, to blindly warn Gwaine off. Struggling to his feet he lurched towards the door.

"I can't!" Merlin announced, struggling with the door while he half imagined Gwaine coming after him, trying to reassure him with so many placating phrases. It wasn't what was happening. Gwaine sat on the bed feeling horrified and repentant. He knew where Merlin would go, and it was probably for the best for now.

Merlin got the door open and presumed he was walking blindly. He passed Leon and Percival, who both called to him, Merlin flinched away and kept on going. Neither knight stopped him, realising what might have happened, knowing that it had when Gwaine appeared around a corner, trailing Merlin but not going close enough to interfere. He glared at the two men.

"I told him," Gwaine said, watching as Merlin turned a corner, running away from him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen had left and Arthur had gone back to his papers, sitting by the window and feeling the last rays of the afternoon sun on his back. He knew his uncle was angry with him but Arthur didn't care, he had saved Gwen and his knights and…

"Merlin, I didn't send for you. I thought you were doing my washing," Arthur said irritably. Then he looked up. Merlin swayed on his feet, head dropping and he turned to leave. Arthur dropped everything and stood up, the legs of his chair scraped against the stone floor jarring him right down to his teeth, and it also made Merlin pause.

"Merlin?"

His servant turned back to face him, keeping his head down, quivering from head to foot. Arthur assessed the situation with his immediate detached air. He knew what to look for. Merlin wasn't angry with him, he was utterly distressed and had come to him without even thinking about where he was going. Arthur walked around the table and went straight to Merlin, but still Merlin didn't look up, or move at all. He just stayed where he was. Arthur's mental assessment carried on. This was not something general, it was emotional, which meant that Merlin needed him. Arthur reached out and took his hand.

"Merlin?"

At the invitation Merlin went to Arthur, pressing against him and putting his face down into Arthur's shoulder. Merlin didn't take hold of him but Arthur put an arm around him in invitation and that made Merlin lift his arms and wrap them around Arthur's neck. His head didn't lift from Arthur's shoulder.

"All right, okay. Has Gwaine done something?"

Merlin shook his head, then nodded, then clung to try and keep Arthur in place.

"Come on, come and sit down Merlin. I need you to make sense."

There was an unintelligible mumble from his shoulder.

"Still not making sense Merlin," Arthur said sitting down, Merlin flopped with him. Arthur reached up to run his fingers through Merlin's hair.

"Make sense, Merlin."

Merlin then slowly did, and by the time he had finished Arthur felt shock, horror and anger. Gwen had seemed fine after the incident and Arthur had spent all his time teasing Merlin and not even thinking about what had happened to his servant. Gwen had hinted but not enough. Arthur, tucking Merlin's head under his chin, wondered about that. Had she chosen not to tell him or had she missed what they had all done. Gwen had tried to help, emphasizing to him just how harsh Leon's words had been, so Arthur thought probably the latter. She just hadn't comprehended the effect on Merlin.

Merlin whimpered as Arthur stood up, trying to extract himself. He paused.

"Merlin, I just want to lock the door and get you a drink. You just stay there, you can stay here all right."

Arthur ended up having to be quite forceful. He literally lifted Merlin and then sat him down in the middle of the bed that Merlin made every day. It seemed an almost pointless task to Arthur, he only messed it up again. He'd rather focus Merlin's energies on his armour and weapons and horses; things that Arthur knew he really needed. He went over and got some wine bringing it back for Merlin.

"Drink it!"

Merlin obeyed him, almost grateful for the order. Arthur locked his door and then came back, sitting on the end of his bed.

"So, care to tell me without the sobbing?"

Merlin shook his head. "No."

Arthur sat up. "Hard luck then, because you don't get to walk in here and then walk out without telling me properly. I don't want mumbled rubbish because you don't rattle that easily Merlin. That kind of reaction tells me that you're upset, and you came here for a reason."

"I shouldn't have. You and Gwen…"

"Are fine," Arthur said. "I knew when I spoke to you, being saved by a girl, I know you wouldn't care, and there was something else. Tell me."

Merlin gave Arthur a slightly more coherent run down of the conversation he had had, with Arthur asking questions occasionally but saying nothing when he wanted Merlin to talk.

"I walked past Leon and Percival as I came here and, I couldn't even look at them. What they think of me!"

Merlin clamped his hand over his mouth containing himself as best he could. Arthur shuffled up the bed reaching out to stroke his fingers through Merlin's hair.

"Merlin, you know they," Arthur paused and sighed. "I won't say didn't mean it but like you said, like Gaius said, it was an enchantment. I insult you all the time."

"It wasn't that Arthur. They think this deep down."

"And you don't think that I might have done the same," Arthur said, kissing Merlin lightly on the side of the head. "If that's the case, just imagine what I would have been like if this Lamia had got hold of me."

"You wouldn't have; Arthur, you wouldn't. You yell at me all the time, and throw things, and all that stuff. I know, I know, I know it's what she did but… I know what you think of me. I just never thought this."

Arthur again tucked Merlin tightly against him, hands running over his servant while his mind tried to make sense of what Merlin was really saying. As far as he knew all those knights loved Merlin, Gwaine especially, but the rest of them were always there, watching out for Merlin and their behaviour afterwards showed remorse, a lot of it.

The hammering at the door broke Arthur from his thoughts, although he tried to ignore it. The handle rattled as someone tried to turn it and found the door locked.

"Arthur?!"

"What do you want, Gwaine?"

Arthur's tone of voice made the knight pause. For a moment the world lay still until Gwaine asked.

"Is Merlin in there with you?"

Arthur gripped tighter to his servant. "Yes!"

"Oh, okay then."

Arthur rolled his eyes. It was not okay. It was not okay at all.


End file.
